Kiss of Rose Alice
by LadyShadowDancer
Summary: Since she was a child Alice has worn a rose choker, afraid of her fathers warnings of danger if she should remove it. One day she loses it! Alice than discovers she is the Dominion of 4 rose knights & they need her help closing the devil's seal.


**First Rose Kiss**

**A/N**: Hello readers! I just want to take this time to tell you that there will be very little updating on my other Fics due to upcoming FSE due dates and exams. This Fic will be updated since it is my entry for Unique Yet Simple's Contest and now to introduce Kiss of Rose Alice...

This is a crossover of Heart no Kuni no Alice and Barajou no Kiss. I will basically be rewriting the manga with the HnKnA characters with changes to the original storyline so as to make more romantic parts. Please enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HnKnA or Barajou no Kiss

"You stop right there Alice Liddell!" Alice glanced back at the disciplinary committee teacher chasing after her; she willed her legs to move fast "I'll make you remove that damn choker today!"

"I told you I can't!" Alice mumbled in frustration recalling her father's old warnings...

_"Alice listen to me you must never take this choker off do you understand? This is a very precious thing, it will protect you... should you ever lose it... a terrible...fearsome...punishment will befall you..."_

_No matter what I do this choker will not come off! _Alice recalled growing up with it all the teases and labels that came with it. When she was at a rebellious age she tried cutting it off a dozen times but it never worked and to top it off every time she tried something bad would happen _My pop fizzing over, tripping down the stairs, plants falling off the window sill and hitting me in the head! Stupid disciplinary committee and gang members always causing me trouble too!_

"Alice! Hey Alice!" She looked up to see her friends, Vivaldi and Lorina, hanging out of the 2nd floor window waving at her while the class laughed behind them.

"Every morning" Alice smiled before waving back at them. She hopped over the railing and dashed up the stairs to the doors stopping to hide behind a row of lockers while the teacher kept going, when the coast was clear Alice ran towards class. "Hey Viv! Hey Lor!" She beamed brightly at her friends who had met her at the classroom door.

"Alice!" Vivaldi hugged her tightly "Great morning race girl!"

"It was close today" Lorina remarked

"Yeah it was wasn't-" Alice was rubbing the back of her head catching her breath when someone pushed her over to pass "Hey! What's your problem!"

"My problem," Ace turned around, a dark aura swirling around him, he glared down at her holding his bag over his shoulder "is the noise you're making so early in the morning Alice Liddell" he said her name with disgust.

Alice was fuming; she felt her fist curl with rage, "Don't let Ace the Mental Case get to you" Vivaldi poked Alice on the rose in the middle of her choker, something she had done for years now.

"He's just like that because you kicked his butt in that track race" Lorina added "You know he was always the best and is clearly having troubles soothing his wounded ego"

"Yeah but besides that he is totally cute right!" Other girls in the class were gathering around now. "Oh my god yeah!" another squealed "Totally"

Alice edged away from the crowd. _It's not like I wanted to participate in that race, you guys scared me by playing CD with sounds of a thunderstorm, my one weakness after dad, and I ran to find a hiding spot. Not my fault I ended up running on the track._

"Alright everyone settle down" Sensei Monrey entered the room slowly everyone took their seats, Alice could feel Ace's glare on her back, nervously she fiddled with her choker. Vivaldi tried to pass her a note but the Sensei gave her a scolding look before she managed to.

The look on his face reminded her of her fathers. Not that Sensei Monrey and her father looked alike, they did have the same basic height, were close in age, and both had rather somber look but Sensei had long black hair pulled back and her father had short brown hair, glasses and slight facial hair.

At least_ he used to... _Alice wondered what her father looked like now, he was always gone away in some foreign country due to his job but he would send her a text from time to time. "Alice" Lorina whispered over catching her attention, she pointed towards the board silently reminding her to try and pay attention; Alice smiled back at her and focused on class.

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

"Come on Alice I want to try a new short cut on our way to second period!" Vivaldi linked arms with Alice and Lorina as she dragged them down a rather busy hall way

"Isn't this the hall rumoured to be the best place for third year sightings" Lorina commented looking over the crowd of girls

"Sure is" Alice spoke up when seeing one of the most popular third years, Student Council President Peter White, a wave of girls squealed and surrounded him.

"They say you're not really a women unless you have a crush on President White!" Lorina smiled brightly which seemed out of character for her usually. _Who can blame her even I admire him_ Alice felt her cheeks heat up as she watched him smile gracefully at the crowd of fan girls who began crying out "You're so cool President!" _Not only is he cool, he has fantastic grades, he's incredibly athletic apparently, and is so nice to everyone, even I can't help but admire him._

"I don't know Lorina I prefer boys like those two!" Vivaldi pointed over to the first year twins, Dee and Dum, they looked like little kids still, they had a childish light in their eyes that were nearly covered by their black hair "I love cute things" Vivaldi gushed.

_They're adorable! _Alice thought as they brushed past the crowd to sit on the window ledge. The crowd of girls became larger, Alice lost sight of Vivaldi and Lorina, and she was being pushed further back until she bumped into someone "Oh sorry"

Blood Dupre, a second year student, looked down at her with an even darker aura than Ace's had had but he made no comment and continued on his way. _Scary!_

"I hear some nasty rumours about him" Lorina walked smoothly beside Alice

"Is he a delinquent?" Vivaldi asked Lorina but other girls answered her question before Lorina could even open her mouth to respond.

"I heard he's in a cult and if you look him right in the eyes he'll place a curse on you"

"Really! I heard he was the leader of a gang and will kill anyone who dares look at him"

"A gang, I heard it was the mafia!"

"We can all agree though girls" an older girl walked up to the gossiping group as Alice and her friends listened intently "the Alice Liddell will be dead by the weeks end for committing that crime" they all stared at her as if she was already cursed and dead.

_Rumours huh..._

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

_I can understand how Blood feels... I have rumours spread about me all the time too. Appearances are really important to those people... _Alice continued to think about her encounter in the third year's hall while doing her class chores

"Quit slacking off Alice" Ace walked up behind her holding the broom on his shoulder, he was also assigned classroom chores Alice jumped in surprise.

"ACE! Don't sneak up on me like that!" She turned to yell at him, he just stood there staring at her as if he had done nothing wrong and was bored already, she felt a slight blush come across her face "You don't have the right to call me by my name" She muttered lamely.

"Who cares there just names." He brushed off "But if you don't want me to then I'll start calling you Weird Liddell Girl"

"Don't call me weird!" Alice yelled but as she looked up to Ace she saw something red flash over his head _what's that? _Her eyes squinted trying to depict what it was, Ace watched her carefully "A rose petal..." she mumbled realizing what it was

"What did you-" Ace began but something small and black suddenly came flying out at Alice. She screamed as it smacked her in the face "Alice!" she fell backwards into Ace's out stretched arms but he lost his footing and tumbled down with her, both of their eyes were wide as they went down and Ace's lips crashed into hers. The arm he had around her tightened. His eyes slipped closed for a moment before he pulled back slightly, Alice turned bright red

"Eh" Was all she managed before the two quickly jumped apart, Alice kneeling on the ground her back turned to Ace who was also facing the opposite way. "You jerk!" She yelled in embarrassment "Were does someone like you get off pulling a cocky stunt like that!" She was about to turn back towards him, since the blush on her face had started to fade, but instead she saw something on the ground and swiftly picked it up _A card..._

Ace twist around countering her verbal attack "'Someone like me' What the hell is that supposed to mean! I just helped-" Ace stared at her neck "Where's your collar?"

"My choker" Alice touched her bare neck "Oh no! Where is it!" she crawled on her hands and knees searching for her choker _How did it come off! Maybe it was- _Alice saw something rustled in the bushes and the little black creature that had it her in the face peaked out "There it is!" IT grinned widely at her _is it some kind of bat-cat cross breed?_ She got on her feet and began to chase after it as it dashed off into the school. _I have to get it back it I don't..._

_"Punishment will befall you..."_

"Hey Alice that thing in your hand" She heard Ace ask weakly before she ran off. Alice zoomed through the halls always just managing to spy its creepy tail as it rounded a corner, Eventually Alice did lose it when it hid in the library. As she ran pass the aisles of books she caught sight of the Librarians private office in the back "It's probably hiding in there. Come out you little- AHHHH!" Alice screamed as the floor boards beneath her disintegrated and she fell down into darkness.

She groaned when her but made impact with tiled floor eventually she looked around the room she had never seen before _I was on the bottom floor right... and we have no basement... so where am I? _She looked up but instead of seeing a hole in the floor broads where she probably fell she was met with a large black scaly dragon like monster the roared and bared it teeth _what's going on here! _Alice panicked

_"Punishment will befall you..."_

"Is this my punishment?" Alice yelled out as if the monster would reply

"Who is there?" Someone crawled out of the dust cloud that surrounded the area

"Monrey Sensei! What are you doing here" Alice ran over to him, he looked fairly beaten up.

"Your Alice Liddell form class-C can you see that monster there?"

"Of course I can see it! You'd have to be blind not to! Did it hurt you Sensei?" He just stared at her in shock then his attention turned to the card she still clutched in her hand.

"That card! That means you're the..." He gave a small smile before pulling himself up more "Could I ask you for a kiss Alice?" Alice went beat red and her mouth hung open unable to form words "Not for me..." He said deadpan "the card. It's something very precious... it will protect you"

_"This is a very precious thing, it will protect you"_

"O-Okay but I don't really understand how kissing it will help" _I have to help Sensei and if he thinks this will well then I may as well give it a try _"Here we go" She muttered before closing her eyes and bringing the card to her lips kissing it lightly, it began to glow and pull away from her, she held on as red rose petals came swirling out along with a person.

**_"As ordained by our ancient contract, I present myself to you, as your rose knight."_**

Alice couldn't help the blush as she clung the card close to her _a knight?_

"Ugh coming all the way out must mean..." Alice thought she recognized the voice **_"Milady I await your orders" _**The petals cleared and Ace kneeling there, one hand resting against his chest the other swept out behind him in a gracious knightly pose.

"Is that you Ace? For real!" Alice yelled for some odd reason she felt anger at him appearing before her.

His eyes shot open wide "A-Alice! Oh of all the people. Why did it have to be you!"

"Oh Whatever Ace! I want to know why your popping out of cards calling you self a knight! Which is laughable a least!" The dragon monster roared in the background again as if it sensed it was no longer the object of attention. "Ah!" Alice and Ace dodged as it's long tail swooped out to hit them "Well you're the one who showed up with a bang so you do something Ace!"

"There is no way in hell I'm following any of _your_ orders!"

"Stop fighting me on this and just DO SOMETHING!" Alice suddenly felt a thorny vine in her hand and instinctively tugged it; the thing was wrapped around Ace's neck jerking him back.

"Ugh I guess this makes you the real deal"

"What are you talking about?" Alice tugged on her new chain liking the power she held over him.

"Let's just get this straight" He began turning towards her and pulling back on the chain "You absolutely _can-not-laugh_" he glared at her, his saying what he had not… simply If she did laugh he'd murder her... slowly.

**_"Heed me Rose, O my Rosario! As we have been ordered"_** he clapped his hands together and they began to glow as he slowly pulled them apart an odd sword began to materialize, Alice suddenly felt weaker, Ace smirked. **_"Rend Asunder" _**His free hand stretched out and rose petals shot out with a bright light they carried the sword towards the monster.

Then, in a very non-dramatic fashion, the monster transformed, with a popping noise and some smoke, into the little bat-cat creature from earlier. Alice and Ace stood there dumbfounded.

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

"I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble" Sensei Monrey explained later on, they had gotten back into the library, Ace reluctantly used his magic to float them back up through the odd hole that Alice assumed was also magic.

"They're so mean! They gave me so many wounds!" The creature cried, a bandage was placed between its ears where the blade had hit him.

"You see" Sensei continued to explain "I was in a hurry to get back here and eat my lunch and in my haste I accidentally brought this guy back" He turned to look at his books adoringly "I'm so glad they are safe."

"I hate the taste of humans" The creature spat knowing that Alice and Ace had both thought that he would eat them

"What the heck is going on here?" Alice muttered trying to follow the dialogue.

"Actually you two showed me exactly what was going on just a few minutes ago." Sensei Monrey reached out to grab a book "Allow me to introduce this one" He pointed to the creature "His name is Nightmare, he is the guardian. Ever since the formation of the Rose contracts he has protected that card you hold Alice."

"Alright I understand that but…" Alice looked over her should at Ace

"You have something to say" He shot

"How can you call yourself a knight! You're just plain old Ace the Mental Case! Not some gracious, kind, dependable, _modest_ knight."

"What's that supposed to mean!" He tightened his fist in anger "What about you? Was it getting a little to Hot n' Heavy for you to handle earlier?"

Alice's face scrunched up in anger "I don't want this kind of knight! And I especially don't want him!" Alice wined childishly

"Fine by me I don't want _you_" Ace shot back equally as childish.

"You want someone else?" Nightmare began to glow as he transformed again this time into a man about Sensei Monrey's age, with grey hair that reached his shoulders, and a bandage that matched the one that had been on his creature form. "You like?' He asked his voice deeper now.

Alice took a step back, he was floating in the air grinning widely, "You like?" He began to vomit out more cards. Sensei Monrey leaned down to gather them.

"Here you are Alice, the rest of your cards" Alice took the new three cards "Try kissing them and meet your Rose Knights"

_Kiss..._ Alice thought back to kissing Ace's card, blushing _Please tell me I didn't _intentional_ kiss him_ trying to suppress the thought of their actual accidental one "I am kissing the cards right? Just paper yeah?" _I'm not kissing anymore boys today... stop thinking about Ace! _She scolded herself.

"If you don't believe us just kiss and see!" Nightmare pushed the cards into her face effectively getting her to kiss them.

Alice watched as the cards floated up before her _White... Blue... Black... _Three bodies appeared just like Ace had.

**_"The Seal has been broken"_**

"I've eagerly awaited your arrival, my dominion." Eyes that appeared red in colour peered at her "Now what are your orders my Lady" President Peter White bowed before her his out stretched hand holding hers to his lips.

"I don't like her" Blood Dupre stood behind Peter, arms folded, a contemptuous scowl on his face.

"We will follow your every command Milady" Dee and Dum also bowed slightly before giving devilish grins. Ace looked as surprised as Alice felt.

"These contracted Rose cards have been waiting for you"

**_"For our destined Rose Maiden"_**

Alice never caught who said that but she wondered _Is this what dad was talking about when he said I would be_punished_?_

"We have eagerly awaited the arrival of the one person who can command the power of the cards Nightmare has guarded all this time. In other words Alice is appears you are whom we have been waiting for. The 'Dominion of the Rosette"

"M-Me?" Alice asked astonished

"Fate has destined you to us Dominion" Peter stared directly into her eyes.

"Fate has..." Alice cast her gaze down _President White is looking right at me_ "What is this Rosette thing you're talking about?" She mumbled.

"I can explain it" Sensei Monrey interrupted "In the distant past, a time where neither magic nor alchemy were techniques lost to this world. The contracts, and thus the cards, were created and sealed away with the intention that they would be revived during the 'Time of Resurrection' and as for the actual purpose behind their creation..." Alice leaned in close captivated "because the devil" even Ace was interested by the legend "doesn't exist."

"What exactly is that supposed to mean" Blood piped in, Alice and Ace, who had been severely disappointed with the legends ending, were shocked to know he had been listening at all.

"Let me explain" _Isn't that what he was doing before _Alice's thoughts mirrored her own weariness "There was a man who prophesied that the devil would be resurrected someday... and the cards are to prevent that... though it seems he was apparently mistaken. That's what I found out at the Associations HQ anyways" Associations_ HQ's _Alice felt like she was falling again no matter how much Sensei explained it more question kept arising.

"Ah that's too bad" Nightmare floated in the back ground clearly disappointed by the findings.

"You've gotta be kidding.." Ace was also disappointed

"That's truly unfortunate" _You too President white!_

"... Darn..." Dee and Dum mumbled at the same time.

"Why do you all look so down!" Alice scolded them then it dawn on her "So these powers have... I don't have any specific duty for so I can use them for whatever I want right!" _I'm so relieved the devil doesn't exist! I want no part in that._

"Yup" Nightmare supplied when the others seemed to be hesitant

"Then I'll be using it for world domination of course!" Alice went off into her girlish fantasy world where everyone waited on her hand and foot and she was adorn in the most beautiful gowns and-

"Weird Alice snap out of it" Ace was the only one willing to drag Alice out of her fantasy but they all wanted to do it.

"You have a problem with it!" Alice felt her hand tighten again around the thorn chain.

"What do you think" Ace said passively

"There is a problem with your plan though My Dominion although we could not find fault with any of your commands" It seems Peter was the only one who didn't mind Alice's fantasy world "We, your lord knights, are your to command as you wish, it is our duty and privilege" Blood and Ace glared at Peter with their clear disapproval "to serve you and accept your ideals but there is a catch to this all-" Peter stood beside Alice now, one arm wrapped around her shoulder the other held her hand delicately.

**"Heed my call, O pure white light of completion and return this room to its original form-" **He chanted as the room, which had minimal damage done to the floor by Nightmare's transformation, began to piece it's self back together. Once again Alice felt herself weaken _Maybe I'm becoming anaemic _She fell back slightly but was caught by Peters hold. "You see in order for us Knights to make use of our abilities we must use the life-force of your blood."

"Oh" _That explains it then _Alice was still feeling woozy

"Basically you'd die way before you could take over the world get it" Ace interjected "Maybe world domination isn't such a bad idea" He muttered in afterthought.

"Ace you used my blood back there because you felt like it didn't you! You knew how it would affect me! I demand you give my blood back! Jerk" Alice rounded on him

"Because I felt like it! You're the one who ordered me to do it! Or did you forget already!"

"Settle down you two. Alice just use the cards sparingly." Sensei Monrey tried to break the fight up.

_"Punishment will befall you..." _

"That's right." Alice recalled her father's words again "I don't understand how this is my punishment if the Devil doesn't exist.

"Punishment?"

"My choker was kind of a protect amulet I guess and no matter how much I tried to remove it, it would never some off. I wasn't supposed to take it off in the first place but still. Dad said that if I ever did take it off thought that i would be punished. So when that monster showed up" Nightmare looked sad at her reference of him being a monster "and Ace popping out of the card I thought they were my punishment"

"Excuse the hell outta me for being a punishment" Ace grumbled.

"If it makes you feel better than think of this as a punishment" Sensei Monrey replied rather deadpan.

"Oh come one Sensei none of this seems like a punishment" Alice looked toward Peter _how is having a guy like the amazing President White as my knight a bad thing_

"You may as well call me Julius." Sensei Monrey told her "We'll be seeing more of each other since you are the Dominion.

"Okay Sensei -ah- Julius" Alice felt awkward using a teachers first name "but anyways you" Alice pointed at Nightmare who turned back into the little bat-cat creature to make an easier escape but Alice managed to grab a hole of him first "did you think I was going to let you off that easily! Where is my choker you're the one that knocked it off."

"I don't have it!" Nightmare cried out.

"Don't even try that it never came off until you barrelled into me! You didn't eat it did you!"

"Why would I eat that? I don't have it!"

"He didn't have anything with him when he arrived here" Julius informed Alice.

"What! No way" _That means I seriously lost it!_

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

"Today is the day Alice Liddell! I will get you to remove that choker!" The disciplinary teacher shouted gleefully waiting for Alice at the entrance gate.

"Good morning Sensei" Alice waved as she walked on by, proudly baring her now bare neck. Alice was able to pass with no trouble; even her classmates were noticing her lack of a choker _Yay! I won't be bothered by teachers or gangs or even strangers ever taking a second glance at me! I was nervous but _"A whole new world of possibility has been opened up to me! I could become someone else now!" Alice ran through her mind the different type of girls she could be from quiet nerd to high fashion girl. Ace bumped into her as he passed "Road block"

"Ace! What with your attitude!"

"Good morning Alice, beautiful weather we're having today yes?" Peter white approached them.

"G-Good morning"

"You know I must admit after our destined encounter yesterday I was unable to sleep... thinking of you" Alice turned beat red as other girls took notice of the scene.

"That's just disgusting" Ace muttered, more girls began to heard in murmuring there dislike for the scene unfurling before them. _I can finally get close to President White.. but it's attracting so much attention... _Alice phone began to ring _That's Dad's ring tone._

"I have to go!" Alice grabbed her phone and ran off somewhere private to read the text she received '**Coming home tomorrow**' "If he finds out about me losing the choker I'm dead meat"

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

During lunch break Alice slipped out of the classroom, Ace was the only one to notice but he made no move to follow her. She had run back to the spot where Nightmare first hit her and she lost the choker "Just as I thought it's not here" She said sadly bent down rummaging through the small bushes that lined the side walk, "Where could it be" her gaze wondered towards the spot where she and Ace had fallen the image of his lips on hers, his eyes closing, came to mind "Ugh why am I thinking of that horrible guy now" She picked herself up and ran over to the dumpster around the side of the building.

Boxes of trash were scattered around the large green dumpster which was filled to the top already. "Better get started."

"Don't hesitate to ask for help by issuing an order with the cards Alice" Dee and Dum appeared behind her making Alice jump.

"She is just afraid of her dad" Nightmare also showed up

"Why are you guys here?" Alice demanded

"I am the guardian that protects the cards and thus I have to be with the person who holds the cards."

"And we are here to help"

"It's my own fault that I lost the choker" Nightmare turned away in slight shame "So I should be the one who looks for it." _And if I'm seen with Dee and Dum after that whole scene this morning with President White then I'll have to be centre of attention for the wrong reason... again._

Dee and Dum watched her curiously as she continued to search for her choker, wide grins on their child like face's "She should just call on the Black Card" Dee whispered to Dum "I don't think Blood would like that" Dum replied as the two looked up at the windows that lined the upstairs hall where they spied out Blood watching Alice intently too, both wondering what he was thinking.

Above Blood Dupre murmured "I will not accept that girl as my master" before carrying on to class as the bell sounded.

"Alice we have to go to class now" Dee and Dum skipped off towards the school reluctantly Alice pulled away from the pile of trash and headed back to her own classroom, after struggling with Nightmare who wanted to follow her there too, she took her seat in front of Ace.

"Find it?" He asked, if he felt any concern her he didn't let it show.

"No" Alice sighed.

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

After school ended Alice continued her search, she scoured all over the school, through the dumpster, across the fields and sidewalks and now the sun was getting low and she had had no luck in finding it and to add insult to injury... or rather injury to insult Alice was plagued once again with her bad luck that came whenever she had tried to remove the choker only now it was more frequent and painful.

"This just isn't working" Alice sighed after tripping down the stone steps, her knees dirty and scratched and her hands bruised due her attempt to lessen the impact. Alice took the red rose card out of her blazer pocket and stared at it debating her other options "It's just paper. You're not kissing Ace. Calm down Alice" She brought the card to her lips, kissing it softly.

Once again red rose petals emerged from the card along with Ace who was wearing a traditional black and white Hakama. "What's with the get up?" Alice asked still amazed that Ace is the one who appears from the card.

"I was helping out at work"

"Oh right the shrine right? I heard you live their too" Alice was generally curious about Ace since he was such an enigma at school and probably in his own home too. He didn't answer but Alice could tell from the look in his eyes that she was right "Hm shouldn't you be saying something right about now? Along the lines of Dominion I await your command or-"

"Just shut up already I'm way too hungry to stand here and deal with this crap right now" Ace turned around and began walking away.

"Wait! You can't just make that flashy entrance and then walk home. I need your help finding my choker!" Alice dashed after him tugging on his arm to make him stop. He looked back at her, his eyes staring straight into hers; she blushed once again recalling their kiss. _Does he ever think of it?_

"Find it yourself. You told those twins you would. Why the hell would I want to help" _No he doesn't_ Alice thought plainly but angered by his response.

"Just look for it" She demanded clenching her fist she once again felt the thorn chain she wrapped her other hand in it and pulled it tight effectively tightening the part that was wrapped around Ace's neck. "and you'll stay here the whole night if need be because I need this before tomorrow or else I'm screwed! Do you hear me!"

"Alright fine" Ace chocked out tugging hard on the chain trying to relief the pressure. The two began to search in some large bushes that reached into the small forest that rested on the edge of the school on the suspicion that a small animal may have carried it over there.

"This is so boring" Alice moaned

"Quit complaining-" Ace watched as Alice began to dive head first into the bushes trying to see better in the dark, she adequately causing her self to lose her footing crashing forward into a little air pocket in the brush. Ace sighed aggravated "Hey you need help?" When she didn't reply but kick around her foot that was still sticking out Ace climbed in after her.

The space was small so in order for Ace to avoid getting scratched up by the branches he had to climb over top of Alice who was struggling to untangle her hair, she had a cute flustered blush across her face. "Get off of me" She struggled to get out from under him, he pinned her arms down glaring down at her.

"Stop moving" he cringed when she began flaying her legs and hit him squarely between the legs, she took proud note of that fact and stuck her tongue out at him. "I mean it stop" He leaned in close to her face trying to make the dark intent in his eyes more intense but she blushed and turned her face away instead of feeling fear.

Ace glanced at her hair again and lifted his arms to begin untangling it, it was a slow process "How did you manage to get so caught up in this"

"I-In what" Alice took his meaning for something else entirely

"The branches wired Alice"

"Oh." He looked down at her curious about her slightly disappointed tone "Bad luck I guess. It happens whenever I try to take off my choker so now that it's gone" She ended her statement with a sigh.

"All done" Ace let go of the last of her hair then glanced down at her, she squirmed uncomfortably and started to sit up "Hey wait a minute" but she didn't listen to him and her new position brought her body right up against his her lips inches away from his own. He couldn't help himself staring into her blue eyes he felt her body soften as his eyes became heavy "Alice"

"Can't you use your magic to find my choker?" She asked at random.

"Uh" He pulled back socked and annoyed that she didn't seem in the least bit affected, he steeled his gaze over and backed out of the bushes and dragged her out by her left foot which made her increasingly angry "I can't use my magic for this. There are limits to it. This being one of them" He turned back to searching

"Oh" Alice wondered what his magic could do then thought of Peter "Could your magic bring up some good vibes between me and President White?"

A muscle ticked in the side of his head "You think I can just say a couple of magical words and that's it, sorry but my magic deals in attack not love" He looked back at her "So your into guys like that huh" he observed allowed

"What it's not like I'm in love with him or anything I mean we've never even spoken before the other day. I was happy he said hi to me this morning but I had to run off because of dad's text so I feel bad that I did that and could have offended him since were not close and-"

"Oh shut up and just tell the guy that you like him and stop bothering me about it" Ace snatched the white card out of Alice's pocket and pushed it against her lips. She turned beat red as President White emerged along with white rose petals.

"He actually showed up!" Alice stood next to Ace unconsciously strangling him with the thorn chain again.

"No shit" He managed glaring at her while trying to get free again.

"Good day my Dominion" Peter bowed gracefully "I'm honoured you called"

Alice blushed _he truly is a knight _"You see I... I just…"

"You wanted to ask for my help in searching for your choker?" Peter supplied

"Yes" She answered lamely "You must have a million other more important things to do" she added as Ace muttered to himself "She didn't act that way when I was summoned" Alice glared at him darkly.

"This will be an easy task" Peter reached into his pocket and took out his cell phone "I need a 1000 of our men assembled to help look for-"

"What! You don't need to use human-wave tactic to help!" Alice scrambled.

"You disapprove Alice? I was simple asking for some of our church devotees to come and help"

"I get it your part of that church over the hill right? Are you guys trying to stir up some kind of competition between our Shrine? You seem to be dragging our devotees away" Ace accused him

"I wouldn't say dragging" Pure male competition surged between the two.

"Hey cut it out your two"

"Why can't you leave us alone?" Ace asked

"You should watch your words Red" Peter threatened Ace's fist clenched he pulled one back to swing a punch in his face but Peter dodged it quickly. Ace continued to through attacks and Peter to dodge.

"Come on you two!" Alice grabbed Aces arm as he pulled back again but he accidentally hit her in the face with his elbow, he glared at her and pushed her off of him. Alice was falling towards the ground when Pater swooped in and caught her in his arms.

"Are you harmed lady?" He asked

"Oh I'm alright really it was an accident really" She rubbed the sore spot on her cheek

"He shouldn't have done that to you, he should be punished"

"No he doesn't have to be!" Alice waved her arms frantically

"Ye she must because dear Alice to hurt our dominion shows his lack of love and care"

"L-Love and care!" Alice heated up feeling as if President White was on the verge of a confession, Ace stood in the back ground forgotten even though he'd calmed down now and wanted to apologize.

"Yes" Peter began slowly and dramatically "To Love is to serve!"

"Huh?" Both Alice and Ace were confused now.

"I have dedicated all that I have to that service Alice! And now this body of mine belongs to you alone, to do as you wish! A slave to the Roses" Alice felt a chill of disgust towards this man run down her spin "I am nothing but a pitiable wretch of a man, his fate tied exclusively to that of the wild rose of love! And I will respond only to your feelings!" _He is seriously... grossing me out!_

Ace came to stand beside Alice "So that's... uh, that's the kind of stuff your into?"

"Uh...no… I mean..."

"Come mistress allow me the pleasure of soothing your wounds and worries with my overwhelming radiance!" He held his hang out to her while holding a white rose to his nose, trying to look romantic. Alice could actually see sparkles form around him _Ew I take back what I thought before with President White maybe I really am being punished._

"I'm just going to give up. I'd rather face my father, my biggest fear, than put up with this kind of guy" Alice left but Peter continued to follow after her spouting overly romantic things.

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

Later that night Alice received another text from her dad '**Sorry the message from earlier was cut off I had meant to say I'd be sending some of my things tomorrow and I'd like you to take care of them. -Dad**'

"What!" Alice nearly smashed her floor into the ground "Well at least I've gained some time to find my choker" She sighed climbing into bed.

**A/N**: Okay so I'm going to end it here. My original plan was to rewrite one whole manga in each chapter so I would only have 3 chapters... but that will make them really long and I doubt anyone wants to read that much. I'm debating where I will end this story still since the mange has yet to be fully translated and I'd like to have a solid enough ending that will leave the readers satisfied and I may expand on later if the manga translation more.

I hope you enjoyed First Rose Kiss and will review.


End file.
